mi mundo es magico si tu estas en el
by abrilpezberry
Summary: Santana es sobrenatural y descubre que Rachel tambien lo es, aunque todavia no es conciente de ello. Santana la acompaña, ayuda, protege y aconseja. se enamoran ¿que obstaculos les impondra el mundo natutal?
1. el comienzo

Antes de que empiecen a leer la historia y tengan dudas les tengo que aclarar un par de cositas

Es un poco rara ya se…noches de insomnio en vacaciones…

Los personajes principales de la historia (Santana, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Brittany y Kurt) son seres mágicos osea que además de ser criaturas sobrenaturales son magos y brujas… ¿raro no? Jajaja bueno mejor dejo de hablar y empiezo a narrar

…

Prologo:

Santana: todo esto comenzó un 7 de junio de 1993, cuando de una familia de vampiros nacía una pequeña y hermosa vampiresa llamada Santana López.

Santana creció y tuvo una vida bastante normal, aunque todos sus mejores amigos eran seres mágicos igual que ella. Iba a la secundaria Mckinley donde también iban sus "amigos sobrenaturales" como ella los llamaba. Era popular, era co-capitana de las porristas, era hermosa, era muchas cosas, pero la gente no sabia lo que también era

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rachel: un 3 de agosto de 1993 nació de una madre vampiresa y un padre humano una niñita llamada Rachel Barbra Berry. Ella no era consiente de que su mamá era una vampiresa y por lo tanto mucho menos de que ella podía llegar a serlo. Su padre murió un mes después de que ella naciera y Shelby, su madre, no la podía cuidar sola, ya que era muy joven y además era una vampiresa y no sabia si podría controlarse, por lo que decidió dar a la pequeña en adopción, se tomaría unos años, meditaría y practicaría autocontrol, con la esperanza de que luego de pasados sus años de entrenamiento pudiera volver a ver a la niña, que en ese entonces seria adolescente. Fue adoptada por una pareja gay. Tuvo una vida normal, era la típica chica sabelotodo insufrible de Mckinley, todo el mundo se burlaba de ella y sus compañeros del glee club, también las porristas (incluyendo a Santana, Brittany y Quinn, quienes de echo estaban con ella en glee)


	2. ¿que hace ella aqui?

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. MUCHO MENOS GLEE…A MENOS QUE...

WAJAJAJAJA WAJAAJAJA

Dejen su review. Muchas gracias por los del capitulo anterior

.

.

.

PEZBERRY 4 EVER!

Era un día mas de la rutina diaria que Santana ya tenia incorporada, la cual consistía en "despertarse", ya que en realidad nunca dormía a las 5:00 de la mañana, ir al colegio, al finalizar la jornada escolar, que duraba de 7 de la mañana 5 de la tarde, esperaba hasta el anochecer para ir hacia la entrada del mundo mágico que le había sido asignada a ella y sus amigos, la cual comenzaba en un bosque en el jardín de su casa y concluía en un extenso y profundo lago con agua transparente, allí se encontraba con Kurt, Quinn, Britt y Puck y juntos desaparecían, para aparecer en el mundo mágico.

Era un día de esos, Santana estaba en el boticario con Puck, ese día iba bastante normal, pero dio un giro de 180° en una milésima de segundo, cuando la vio casi se pone a gritar, pero no…no podía ser ella…y si lo era ¿Qué diablos hacia en el mundo mágico?.

-"hey, mira quien esta por allí"- le susurro la chica a su amigo, que busco la persona que decía Santana, pero no la reconoció.

-"¿Quién? ¿Ese viejo con sombrero de gnomo?-pregunto Noha confundido-"no lo reconozco"

-"!no cabeza de nuez! unos pasos mas allá"- dijo ella, comenzando a pensar que la próxima vez que se encontraba con alguien traería a Brittany-"_por lo menos haría las cosas mas rápido que este tarado, comienzo a creer que el mow-hawk le esta afectando las neuronas, lo cual es bastante malo, ya que de por si tenia pocas"- pensó _

Puck hizo su segundo intento, y el tercero, y el cuarto, cuando por fin la vio,

Una mujer no muy alta, de pelo Marrón ondulado hasta la cintura, muy parecida a Rachel, era…Shelby

-"es Shelby. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"- pregunto un intrigado, pero alarmado Puck

-"pues es mas que obvio que esta comprando ingredientes"- dijo Santana, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y lo era-

-"ESO YA LO SE Satán, me refería a que hace en el mundo mágico, o que clase de criatura es"-

-"solo hay una forma de averiguarlo"- dijo Santana-"voy a averiguarlo"

-"oye, no, no sabes como reaccionará, no sabes que clase de criatura es, no quiero que te pase algo"- dijo el con notable preocupación

-"no puede reaccionar mal, después de todo es la madre de Berry, y además creo saber que criatura es"- dijo con tono tranquilizador

-"suerte" le deseo su amigo

Santana camino hacia Shelby con paso decidido, como lo haría en los pasillos de la escuela.

-"emm ¿disculpe? ¿Shelby Corcoran?- pregunto ella, tocándola el hombro para que se girase

-"si, que nece…"se quedo paralizada al ver a quien le estaba hablando-"Lo-López… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"okey veo que usted me pregunto a mi primero así que lo mejor será que le responda lo mas rápido posible, no se va a zafar del cuestionario, Corcoran- dijo Santana mordazmente-"bien he aquí mi historia: soy una vampiresa de nacimiento, vengo al mundo mágico desde que tengo memoria, estoy aquí con mis amigos sobrenaturales Kurt, Brittany, Quinn y Puck. Solamente lo saben mis padres, que también son vampiros, y mis amigos, aparte de ellos, nadie en Mckinley lo sabe"-dijo sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que podía hablar a veces-"su turno Shelby"

-"muy bien, mi historia es mas larga que la tuya, que te parece si vamos afuera y nos sentamos"

-"me parece bien"

Una vez afuera, sentadas en un banco que había frente al boticario:

-"okey la cosa va así: yo también soy una vampiresa, pero por transformación, no recuerdo porque ni quien me mordió, fue hace cientos de años. Estoy mas que segura que te estarás preguntando: pero si usted es vampiresa, ¿Rachel también lo es?, y yo te respondo, no lo se. Su padre era humano. Cuando Rachel cumplió un mes de nacida, el murió, no me importo mucho, ya que el no reconocía que fuera hija suya. Yo comencé a dudar de mi habilidad para controlarme de no beber su sangre y decidí que era lo mejor para las dos darla en adopción. A las dos semanas aparecieron sus maravillosos padres actuales, Leroy y Hiram, yo les explique mi situación y ellos poco a poco lo entendieron y me dijeron que me ayudarían en lo que pudieran. Yo me fui a entrenar con un viejo vampiro, mi entrenamiento llevo 15 largos años, el primer mes le mande una carta a Hiram diciéndole que me ausentaría por 15 años y que por favor no le dijeran nada a Rachel sobre lo que soy, quería hacerlo yo misma. Los 15 años pasaron y yo volví a Lima y cuando la vi tan grande, tan hermosa, cuando me abrazó, perdí el coraje de decirle la verdad."-comenzó a llorar-"el ministerio de magia se entero de que yo no le había contado nada a Rachel, eso esta prohibido, ya que cuando eres un ser mágico con hijos, estas obligado a contarle las cosas cuando cumplen 2 años, al enterarse de esto me dijeron que hasta que Rachel no se entere por si sola yo no podría salir de el mundo mágico, estoy aquí encerrada con Beth"-concluyó Shelby secándose las lágrimas.

Santana la abrazo y cuando se separaron le dijo

-"yo te puedo ayudar a salir de aquí, si quieres, yo puedo ir explicándole las cosas a Rachel, después de todo, no creo que falte demasiado para que comience con los síntomas vampíricos, creo…que un poco de ayuda de mi parte no les vendría mal, a ninguna de las dos"-le dijo Santana intentando buscar una solución.

-"¿estarías dispuesta a lidiar con alguien que ni siquiera soportas, solo para ayudarme a salir de aquí? Muchas Gracias"-dijo Shelby sonriendo como lo habría hecho Rachel.-"_dios, son tan parecidas que me da escalofríos"_ pensó Santana

-"la ayuda siempre llega de parte de quien menos te la esperas"-dijo-"además conozco ese tipo de transformaciones, son muy dolorosas y agonizantes, a Berry no le vendría mal una ayudita" –dijo la latina

-"muchas gracias, me voy, Beth tiene que comer"

-"adiós"-

Santana le fue explicando la historia a sus amigos en el camino de vuelta a casa y también le dijo que ellos ayudarían a Shelby.

-¡LE DIJISTE QUE!- vocifero Quinn-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡NO PODEMOS AYUDARLA, YA TENEMOS BASTANTES OCUPACIONES!

-wooooowww tranquila Fabray- dijo Kurt intentando calmarla-además tu hija también esta atrapada en el mundo mágico con Shelby, Beth no podrá salir de ahí si no ayudamos a Rachel.

-Tienes razón…todo sea por Beth- dijo la rubia mas calmada-

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer para ayudarla, chicos?- pregunto Brittany con su típico tono soñador, que te hacia dudar si ese era su tono de voz normal o había estado fumando hierbas.

-tengo un plan…-dijo Santana cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de su casa-"mañana se enteraran"


End file.
